Arigatou
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Suzuna kepada Sena yang mau mendengar curahan hatinya? LEMON...


Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: SenaSuzu  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata  
Warning: LEMON! OOC, Gaje, AU, dll. Diharapkan hati-hati muntaber…

Via: hai… ini fic kedua saya di fandom Eyeshield21. Ini suatu kenekatan yang terlalu. Bukan karena saya baru kenal Eyeshield. Saya sudah kenalan lama dengan Eyeshield. Tapi ini karena saya nekat membuat fic lemon SenaSuzu.

Shien: betul….

Via: buat fic saya yang Come Back To Me, mungkin akan update lama. Soalnya otak saya lagi buntu. Ya sudah, silakan dibaca…

Arigatou

By: Shield Via Yoichi n partner, Shien Akamatsu. 

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar begitu terang menyilaukan mataku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku tanpa membuka mataku.

Perlahan kubuka mataku yang berat ini dan melihat sekeliling.

"Hoam! Sudah pagi, ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju jendela dan membukanya.

'Hmm... Silau sekali.' batinku.

"Sena, cepat bangun!" suara yang terlalu sering kudengar, suara ibuku. Diikuti dengan suara lain.

"He, cebol! Cepat. Nanti kau terlambat." katanya. Suaranya sangat menakutkan. Ya, suara ayahku.

Bosan dengan ocehan itu, aku berteriak, "Ya, ayah, ibu! Aku sudah bangun!"

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh badanku dan kemuan memakai pakaian dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik. Lalu, aku memasuklan beberapa pakaianku ke dalam tas koper. Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Eropa tepatnya Perancis untuk berlibur setelah lulus SMA. Melepas penat yang ada.

"Sena, makanannya sudah siap." teriak ibuku. Aku langsung turun menuju dapur dan menemui kedua orangtuaku. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai memakan sarapanku. Keheningan terjadi saat ini. Keluargaku memang aneh. Terkadang bisa sangat hening dan terkadang sangat ribut. Orangtuaku, Yoichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki. Orangtua yang sangat tidak akur. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka menenangkan satu sama lain dengan ciuman yang cukup lama. Aku sering sekali melihat kejadian itu, hampir setiap hari.

"Sena, setelah libur ini, kamu mau mendaftar ke Universitas mana?" tanya ibuku memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh, hmm... Enma?" jawabku asal.

Tiba-tiba ayahku menyeringai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, "Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil, cebol?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Teknik, mungkin?"

"Ohh..." kata ibu, "Yoichi, jangan panggil Sena cebol. Dia sudah tinggi. Bicaralah yang lebih sopan lagi." perintah ibu yang menurutku cari mati.

Dan dengan sukses membuatku mencium lantai mobil.

'Ayah sialan!' kutukku dalam hati.  
Ingin dicium wanita malah mencium lantai mobil yang penuh debu. Belum sampai satu menit, kami sudah sampai di bandara.  
Hebat.  
Ayah memang hebat kalau soal yang satu ini. Terutama waktu.

"Cepat turun. Sebentar lagi pesawatmu akan take off." perintah ayah.

Aku turun dan mengambil koperku diikuti turunnya ayah dan ibu dari mobil. Kami menuju pesawat yang akan kutumpangi. Aku melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kepada orangtuaku sebelum aku menghilang masuk ke pesawat. Lambaian itu dibalas dengan tangisan ibuku.  
"Sena." kata ibu lirih.

Mamori's POV

Air mataku terus mengalir. Sena, anak semata wayangku pergi berlibur sendiri. Berat bagiku untuk melepasnya.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memeluk pinggangku.

"Sudahlah. Dia sudah besar." katanya.

"Tapi, Yoichi. Kalau dia kecelakaan bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Tinggal buat yang baru saja." Hiruma menyeringai.

"Apanya yang baru, Yoichi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." katanya dan menarik tanganku agar pulang ke rumah. 

End of Mamori's POV

Aku duduk dibangku bernomor 21. Entah mungkin khusus atau tidak, nomor ini bertinta merah. Hanya nomor ini.

Kupandangi satu per satu para penumpang, berusaha mencari seorang gadis yang seksi dan mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Tapi, usaha itu sia-sia saja karena tak ada penumpang yang menarik hatiku.  
Selama perjalanan, aku tertidur dan terbangun hanya untuk makan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku hanya tidur selama 5 jam sehari. Penyakit susah tidur sering melandaku akhir-akhir ini. 

-skip perjalanan Sena-

Aku dibangunkan dan diberitahu bahwa telah sampai oleh seorang pramugari cantik namun kurang seksi bernama Julie tertulis di label namanya.

Aku turun dari pesawat dan mengambil koperku. Aku masuk ke bandara dan berjalan menuju taksi. Aku masuk ke dalam taksi itu lalu segera menjauhi bandara. Aku diantar ke sebuah hotel. Hotel yang sanagt besar. Aku masuk dan memesan satu kamar hotel.

Dalam kamar, aku meletakkan koper sembarang tempat dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku pun terlelap lagi.

Aku bangun dan memutarkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam dinding.

"Apa? Sudah setengah tujuh?" teriakku pada diri sendiri.

Dengan cepat kubereskan pakaianku yang berada dalam koper dan aku bergegas mandi lalu mengganti pakaianku. Setelah semua bersih dan rapi termasuk diriku, aku berencana keluar mencari udara segar dan makanan. Serta mencari pemandangan menarik. Apalagi kalau bukan wanita seksi.

Aku terus berjalan beberapa yard dari hotel dan menemukan restaurant. Aku segera memesan makanan sesuai menu yang entah apa namanya. Aku makan dengan lahap walaupun baru pertama kali memakan makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

Selesai makan, aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ku telusuri jalan trotoar, menikmati angin malam. Langkahku terhenti setelah mendengar suara tangis. Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi jalan. Aku mendekatinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dalam bahasa Jepang karena bahasa Inggris yang ku tahu hanya 'This is a pen'.

Dia mengangguk, mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Aku tersentak melihat siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dia membuka mulutnya, "Kau, Sena Kobayakawa 'kan?"

Aku diam, hanya bergerak untuk duduk.

"Iya. Aku Sena Kobayakawa. Maaf, aku tidak ingat siapa anda." kataku polos.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku Taki. Suzuna Taki. Temanmu dulu ketika SD dan SMP. Ingat?"

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba tanganny memegang tanganku. Dingin rasanya. Sepertinya dia, menggigil?

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya, kita ke kamar hotelku dulu. Kau dingin sekali. Aku takut kau sakit." kataku menariknya untuk berdiri.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan dia mengikuti langkahku.

-ditempat lain, kamar hotel Sena-

"Ke ke ke! Kau pergi kemana, cebol? Sengaja memberiku waktu untuk menempelkan kamera sialan ini?" kata seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke kamar hotel Sena dan menempelkan kamera hidup disana.  
Kemudian, pria itu langsung pergi menghilang.

-kembali ke Sena dan Suzuna-

Kami pun sampai di depan pintu kamar hotelku. Aku menyuruh Suzuna masuk. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan aku ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya."

Selama dia bercerita, aku terus melihat tubuh sintalnya. Lupa dengan tujuan awalku. Mataku terus menyorot ke dadanya yang besar. Aku terkejut melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dulu, kalau aku ingat-ingat, badannya sangat kurus dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan seperti sekarang. Aku baru ingat kalau dia adalah anak dari Paman Yamato dan Bibi Karin. Mereka adalah teman orangtuaku.

Lamunanku terganggu saat kata-kata 'berpacaran dengan Mon-Mon' keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ternyata dia baru masuk ke inti cerita. Jadi, dia berpacaran dengan Monta. Namun, dia terus disiksa dan terus menerus disakiti.  
Tragis sekali.

Ceritanya pun selesai. Dia memandang diriku dan tersenyum lega.

"Arigatou, Sena. Sekarang aku sudah lumayan lega." katanya, "Tapi, sebagai balasannya, aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Dia merona. Mukanya merah padam. Lalu ditelannya ludah sebelum berkata, "Sesuatu itu adalah..." dia terdiam sejenak, "keperawananku."

"Apa?" kataku refleks karena kaget, "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

Dia menggeleng, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

-di Jepang, di pagi buta-

"Ke ke ke!"

Cengiran setan membangunkan Mamori.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa sendiri?" tanya Mamori yang mengantuk.

"Coba lihat ini." kata Hiruma menggeserkan laptopnya ke badan Mamori.

"Aduh. Ini masih jam empat pagi, Yoichi. Apa ini?" marahnya.

"Coba lihat siapa itu." tunjuk Hiruma.

Mamori melihat dengan dekat, "Hah, itu Sena 'kan? Dia sedang mencium seorang gadis." Mamori melihat lebih dekat lagi, "I... Itu Suzuna 'kan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

"Diamlah. Kita lihat saja." kata Hiruma dan menggantungkan satu tangannya ke leher Mamori, mendekatkan Mamori ke dada bidangnya.

Pasangan suami-istri itu pun melihat adegan-adegan Sena dan Suzuna dari layar laptop Hiruma.

Terlihat Sena melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau begitu permintaanmu, akan ku terima." kata Sena yang diliputi nafsunya.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Tapi, ini berbeda. Ciuman kedua ini lebih ganas. Mereka berperang lidah didalamnya. Sena kembali melepas ciuman itu dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sena mendekati leher Suzuna. Dia mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher putih Suzuna. Tangan Sena tidak hanya dia. Dia membuka baju Suzuna dan meremas dada bulat Suzuna. Sementara Suzuna hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah.

"Nggh..." desah Suzuna.

Belum puas dengan leher, Sena segera membuka bra hitam Suzuna dan menjilati dada bulat Suzuna sebelah kiri. Sesekali Sena mencium, menyedot, dan menggigit tonjolan kecil di dada bulat itu. Sementara sebelah kanan terus saja diremas oleh tangan kiri Sena.

"Sss... Se... Sena... ah..." desah Suzuna keenakan sambil menarik rambut Sena.

Sena berpindah ke kanan. Perlakuannya tetap sama, mencium, menyedot, menggigit dan meremas-remas dada bulat Suzuna. Tangan kiri Sena yang menganggur, mencari-cari ritsleting rok Suzuna. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sena langsung membuka rok tersebut, begitu juga celana dalam Suzuna. Sekarang Suzuna sudah bertelanjang bulat.

Sena meraba-raba kewanitaan Suzuna yang sudah basah.

"Ah... Hmm... Sena... ah..."

Desahan Suzuna yang menjadi-jadi membuat Sena semakin dikabuti nafsunya. Dimasukkannya jari telunjuknya ke dalam kewanitaan Suzuna. Membuat Suzuna teriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Argh... Se..nah... Sah..kit..." teriaknya terengah-engah.

Sena terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dimasukkan dua jari lagi lalu memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Suzuna menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Sena menarik keluar jarinya. Berganti dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya dimainkannya di lorong yang sempit itu. Desahan-desahan terus terdengar. Sena mempercepat permainan lidahnya dan berhasil membuat Suzuna mengejang mencapai klimaks.

Cairan kental membasahi mulut Sena. Sena mengangkat kepalanya lalu membersihkan mulutnya yang terkena cairan kental dari Suzuna. Suzuna mendesah panjang.

Sena membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Tampak kejantanannya sudah tegang. Dia berjalan menuju wajah Suzuna. Lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Suzuna. Memaksa Suzuna untuk mengulumnya. Suzuna menjilati ujung kejantanan Sena. Sena tampak sangat menikmati sensasi itu. Tangan Sena memaju-mundurkan kepala Suzuna. Memberi sensasi terhadap kejantanannya. Sena merasa darah mengalir menuju kejantanannya.

"Hmm... Su...zuna... Aku mau ke...luar." kata Sena sesaat mencapai klimaks.

Cairan kental berwarna putih susu memenuhi mulut Suzuna. Suzuna langsung menelan cairan itu, lalu menjilati sisanya yang menempel pada kejantanan Sena.

Sena menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Suzuna. Lalu menindih Suzuna. Bersiap-siap menikmati kewanitaan Suzuna dengan kejantanannya.

"Suzuna, kau boleh merobek kulitku bila kau merasakan sakit." perintah Sena.

Suzuna yang terkulai lemas hanya mengangguk.

Sena sedikit melebarkan kaki Suzuna untuk memudahkan akses masuknya. Lalu, Sena meletakkan ujung kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Suzuna.

Sena melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke lorong sempit milik Suzuna. Suzuna berteriak dan menancapkan kukunya ke punggung Sena, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Argh..! Sakit..." teriak Suzuna.

Sena dengan segera mencium Suzuna untuk meredam teriakannya. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dibuatnya gerakan maju-mundur agar kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya. Dengan usahanya, akhirnya kejantanannya sudah tertanam di tubuh Suzuna. Tampak darah keluar dan membasahi seprei tempat tidur Sena. Darah keperawanan Suzuna.

Sena melepaskan ciumannya, ingin mendengar desahan dari mulut Suzuna.

"Ah... Hmm... Lebih... Cepat..." desah Suzuna.

Sena melakukan apa yang disuruh Suzuna. Tampak Sena agak bosan dengan kecepatannya.

Sena merendahkan ritmenya. Terkadang gerakannya dipercepat, tiba-tiba melamban. Suzuna tampak menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sena.

Tiba-tiba Sena mengejang tanda klimaks melanda dirinya. Suzuna dengan cepat memeluk Sena, membiarkan cairan hangat membasahi liangnya. Sena terjatuh ke sebelah Suzuna. Lelah akibat perbuatannya dengan Suzuna. Suzuna pun ikut mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Cairan mereka bersatu padu dalam liang milik Suzuna.

CTAKK..

Hiruma menutup layar laptopnya. Tampak wajah tegang dari kedua pasangan ini. Mamori menitikkan air matanya.

"Hiks.."

"..."

"Huah..." Mamori mulai menangis dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hiruma dingin.

"Se... Sena sudah menghamili Suzuna. Hiks.." tangis Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Anak itu pasti bertanggung jawab." Hiruma berusaha menenangkan istrinya sambil memeluknya erat.

Mamori tersentak ketika Hiruma memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Mamori.

"You... Yoichi. Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Ayo kita melakukan hal yang sama seperti si cebol." kata Hiruma terus menelusuri tubuh Mamori.

"Hah?"

**THE END  
**

Omake:

Sena yang masih lelah berusaha melihat Suzuna yang juga lelah.

"Suzuna."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memberikan keperawananmu padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sena."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Suzuna."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Suzuna."

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya, mereka pun terlelap dan masih terhubung.

~End of Omake~

Via: bener-bener nekat saya.

Shien: hahaha! Betul sekali…

Via: diem! Lo yg nyuruh gw!

Shien: maaf! Namanya juga hasrat…

Via: fuh, OK readers… review ya?


End file.
